Si la ves
by ari-laby
Summary: ¡Ella ha estado preguntando por ti!-dijo Hoggle-¿Qué debo decirle..?. Jareth dudó -…Dile que…-


Disclaimer: Ni "Labyrinth" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como no me pertenece la canción "Si la ves". Ambas obras aquí mencionadas, son propiedad, respectivamente, de Jim Henson ( y asociados) y Franco de Vita. Yo sólo me base en esto, para crear mi primer song-fic!

Realmente, sólo soy propietaria de mi misma.

Resumen: ¡Ella ha estado preguntando por ti!-dijo Hoggle-¿Qué debo decirle..?. Jareth dudó…Dile que…

* * *

Si la ves...

Y bien, Howard. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa con ese espejo? Supongo que no es para admirar tu bello rostro, ¿O me equivoco?- Miré al enano estremecerse y dar poco a poco la vuelta, disimulando el espejo en sus manos, mientras mi boca sonreía siniestramente.

-Es para…- Hizo una pausa tratando de buscar algo plausible. Podía ver pasar las ideas por las arrugas de su fea frente- para nada, Su Majestad. Vaya, si que estaba asustado. Hasta se le pasó corregir su nombre

-¿Nada? ¡¿Nada, tra la la? ¿No te ha sido suficiente con el Pantano del Hedor Eterno, verdad?-No trates de mentirme, Higgle.- Lo miré. – Es para comunicarte con Sarah, ¿cierto?

Hoggle nunca había sido bueno al leer los sentimientos de los demás. Pero en seguida notó como la tristeza se desbordó en la última frase del Rey, como sus manos bajaron de sus caderas hasta reposar flácidamente en sus costados, como su postura amenazante se debilitaba, como sus ojos se empañaban, su voz se quebraba. Y reparó en sus ojeras marcadas, en su palidez cadavérica, en su cansancio. En su tristeza. El poderoso Rey Goblin y su corazón roto. No había sido un año fácil para él.

-Lo siento, Jareth- Ambos sabían que no hablaba sólo por el maldito espejo- Pero, hoy es el primer año desde… que se fue. Queríamos…-

-Basta Hoggle- musitó el Fae- Basta. Haz lo que quieras. Sólo no descuides tus obligaciones. Dio la media vuelta, su capa ondeando atrás de él. A unos pocos pasos, sin embargo, se detuvo- Apenas termines, quiero que me informes de todo lo que hablen. Y no trates de engañarme, sé que se ven cada fin de semana. Retírate.

-Ella preguntó por ti- soltó Hoggle- Ella ha estado preguntado por ti últimamente. Yo... ¿Qué debo decirle, Su Alteza?

Podía sentir su mirada inquisitiva en mi espalda. ¿Ella, preocupada por mí? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo se supone debería afrontar de nuevo a esa niña? ¿Que quería de mí?

Sólo una cosa era clara. No volvería a perder ante ella.

Hoggle no sabía si irse o marcharse ante el mutismo de su Señor. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, sin embargo, el monarca habló.

-Dile que me has visto mejorado. Y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado. Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado. Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que… que lo nuestro está olvidado.

Dile que yo estoy muy bien. Que nunca he estado mejor. Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no está ¡Que va! Dile que a final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer.

Volteé.

Hoggle me miraba, impasible- No quieres decir eso Jareth. Ambos sabemos la verdad.

Exploté- ¿Y que se supone que debería decirle? ¿Qué siempre espero que me llame a su lado? ¿Qué despierto en plena madrugada atormentado por ella? ¿Qué siempre la recuerdo? ¿Qué me hace falta?

Una risa amarga resonó entre aquellas piedras próximas al bosque. El mismo lugar donde, un año antes, un durazno había sido motivo de discusión, como ahora.

-Miente un poco a mi favor, Hoggle- Esta vez, era sincero. Realmente, era franco. Tanto, que había olvidado fastidiar al enano respecto a su nombre.

La criatura no respondió, pero el ambiente transmitía la aceptación de aquella petición disfrazada de orden.

-Dile que estoy curado. Que lo que pasó, pasó. Mejor, dile que me he ido, que no voy a regresar. Que aunque me llame, no iré. Que estoy muy bien.

Otro silencio.

Al ver que no iba a agregar nada, Hoggle se inclinó en una tosca reverencia y dio media vuelta, con el espejo en sus manos.

- ¡Ah, Hoggle!-

El aludido frenó en seco. Ojalá que no sea otro durazno, pensó para sí.

-Pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya no me ves.

* * *

Espero les agrade! Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen comentarios R&R :)


End file.
